Chaotic: New World
by Tyrannozaur
Summary: After the events of the Lost City, a storm abruptly appears. What they didn't know is that storm contains a creature never seen. Join us in this spectacular event for there will be new and old creatures, locations and more. (Still stink on summaries).
1. A Storm in Perim

It is a nice sunny day, not a thing to worry about. But while in the beta drome, someone is having trouble against Glacier Plains… and a Gigantroper with Ulmar.

"Give it up Major Tom," Ulmar said looking around, "If you surrender, I'll make sure it's painless."

In a distance, a green man with black and white hair took a peek from his hiding place.

_"__Come on think! There's got to be a way to defeat that thing," Tom said looking at the giant robot. He looked at the gigantroper and realized that it is next to the ice ridge. "I think I know how to beat it." _

He came out of hiding and began his assault.

"Ember Swarm," Tom called out unleashing small fiery rocks around Ulmar.

The attack nearly blinded Ulmar, but he used his gigantroper by thrusting the left arm to fire missiles. Quickly dodging each of them, Tom gave a lavalanche at the same place. As such, Ulmar gave a low kick with the gigantroper that threw Tom off guard and roll in the snow.

"Any last words Major Tom," Ulmar mocked.

"Yeah, four words: this match is over," Tom used a Rock Wave attack at Ulmar.

The sudden attack caused the ice floor to crack and brittle. The gigantroper's weight collapses the ice and Ulmar screamed as he fell until he was nothing more than scattered codes.

After the battle, Tom went to his friends, Kaz, Peyton, and Sara.

"Hey guys, what you've been up to," Tom asked.

"Nothing much dude, just taking a break," Peyton said eating a burger.

"Yeah, we went through all of Perim to look for it, but we still couldn't find it," Kaz said resting his head on his arm.

"What're you guys talking about," Tom said felt confused.

"Well Peyton and Kaz didn't tell you before the match, I will," Sara said annoyed, "Apparently there was a new creature hovering in different places at the Overworld, but we couldn't find it wherever we went."

"Is it really that hard to find it," Tom asked.

"Yeah dude, there was also these weird rumors about it," Peyton said, "There is this one that said the creature was almost invincible. Then there was this other one that said it defeated the entire Underworld army without trying."

"We looked for clues for the creature, but it left before we can try scanning it and dead ends."

"That must've been difficult for you guys," Tom said scratching the back of his head.

"Well you won't find it either, there were others saying that a quarter of the Overworld and parts of the Mipedian territory were covered by thunderstorms," Sara said, "And it's still growing."

"Yeah that and our scanners sometimes wouldn't work while we were in the storms," Kaz said.

"Well I'm gonna try looking for the new creature, you guys want to come," Tom invited.

The others didn't want to go as Peyton wants to eat, Kaz wants to rest and Sara wants to take a break.

_"__Well, looks like I'm on my own," Tom shrugged as he went to the transport system and ported to Perim._

Tom first ported to Kiru City. A massive city surrounded by enormous walls and held the tallest building in Kiru City. It is home to the warriors of the Overworlders. While Tom first arrived, he found Maxxor, leader of Kiru City at the wall along with Intress and Aivenna.

"Hey Maxxor what's going on," he asked.

"Hey Tom, we were just discussing on the storm that was brewing in some parts of the Overworld," Maxxor replied.

"It seems that the storm came out of nowhere and started rising," Intress said, "We thought it was bad but it showed unusual results."

"What kind of results," Tom asked curiously.

"Apparently there were reports of rain at Mipedian territory, which is good for the Mipedians," Aivenna explained, "while there were lightning bolts striking down on random areas… destroying the environment."

"We're seeing if Najarin can make mugic strong enough to stop it, but we are uncertain at the same time."

"Why is that?"

"We need to know if the storm was created by another tribe or perhaps it came naturally," Aivenna guessed.

"We tried to put scouts at it but the storm electrocuted them before they had a chance," Intress said.

"Maybe you can Tom, do you think you can go there and see what's happening," Maxxor asked.

"Sure Maxxor," Tom replied instantly.

"Good, there were reports that it originated from the Eye of the Maelstrom," Maxxor said, "Be cautious, the area is contaminated with live lightning bolts."

"I will," Tom said then porting into the location.

Tom ported directly in the center of the Eye of Maelstrom and Maxxor was right… the entire place is filled screeching bolts of lightning ricocheting all over the ground. This made even players want to leave.

"Well I'm here, now what," Tom said looking around the hectic field until he got a call and had no choice but to answer it. "Hello?"

"Tom where are you," Kaz now fully awake.

"I can't talk Kaz, right now I'm doing a search at the Eye of the Maelstrom and"

"You're at where," Sara said surprised.

"Dude you got get out of there now," Peyton exclaimed.

"Why," Tom asked.

"That place is a no zone Major T, We nearly got coded in there," Peyton said then the screen reverted to Sara.

"You got to leave before-," Sara couldn't be heard as a struck of lightning force Tom to flinch.

The storm brew worse like a restless man. Splashing more lightning as voices of pain and torment. And on the clouds, two lavender eyes stared at Tom, glaring in anguish that its home has been disturbed by a trespasser. Swiftly, it grabbed Tom and lifted into the clouds. Tom struggled and screamed for his life thinking of his end as the scanner turn off. And the next thing Tom knew, his world became black.


	2. Battle! T-rex vs the Draconic Maelstrom

Inside the clouds, an unconscious Tom laid in the clouds drifting like in an ocean. When Tom slowly woke up, the first thing he had in mind was "Where am I?"

**"****My Sanctuary," **The voice called out in a thunderous manner.

Tom jumped at the voice, and looked around for the voice. While searching, he saw something unbelievable. A massive behemoth about the size of one and a half gigantropers, tremendous tempest wings that resembles maelstroms, pale green scales, and the head resembles a dragon with a craze of tyranny. But it stood still like a statue.

**"****Know me well Chaotic Player,"** the dragon spoke, **"For I am known to be one of the most ferocious beasts in all of Perim. I am the lord of tempests. I am Gintanai The Forgotten!"**

"Okay," Tom nodded nervously at the behemoth.

**"****What would a creature like you be doing in my refuge,"** Gintanai demanded but only got silence, **"Speak!"**

"My name is Tom Majors," Tom first started, "I've come here for the purpose of the storm growing in all of Perim. Are you the one who caused it?"

**"****Indeed I am,"** Gintanai admitted, **"But I had my reason for causing this storm. If only you are willing to listen to me… Tom."**

"I will."

**"****Good, the reason for my power is to find a way… to be free."**

"You mean you're trapped," Tom said looking at the still dragon.

**"****Yes… I was trapped here for 3000 solens until now,"** Gintanai started, **"I was ensnared in this state from two mugics, The Song of Stasis and Decomposition," **he then made more lightning came from his wings, **"Fortunately, some of the mugic is slowly wearing off, but the only thing I can do is rot in this forsaken stance."**

"Is there any way for me to help," Tom offered.

**"****There is only one way for me to be released,"** Gintanai said, **"But only if you don't speak a word of my appearance, I will reward you."**

"Don't worry, unlike others I keep my word, you have my trust Gintanai," Tom said truthfully.

**"****The words… the look of ambition, different but the honesty of an Overworlder," **Gintanai described Tom, **"I will entrust you in this, however… you are not the only one who swore this much promise."**

"You mean another Chaotic Player met you here," Tom said with the information piqued his interest.

**"****He has the same characteristics as you but dissimilar at the same time, going by the name of Drake Stanford. Scan me then if you meet him in your chaotic match he will tell you how to free me."**

"You can count on me," Tom raised his scanner and scans the frozen dragon, earning the results:

Courage: 120

Power: 120

Wisdom: 30

Speed: 120

Energy: 60

Mugic Counters: 0

Elements: Air, Earth

Tom finished his part and ported back to Chaotic where his friends surprisingly tackled him.

"Where have you been Tom?"

"Are you alright?"

"Dude we thought you really got coded in that place."

"Guys relax I'm fine," Tom reassured, "I just had to run a little errand and I'll tell you guys about it," Tom left his friends to find his objective.

"Dudes, why do I have a feeling Major T is hiding something," Peyton asked.

"Yeah, like the scan quest for Codemaster Hotekk," Kaz remembered.

"I say we find out without the screw-ups," Sara suggested as the two agreed with her as they secretly followed Tom.

Tom on the other hand is lost. He doesn't know what he looks like, how he fights and had no choice but to ask others who knew him. But so far 6 people denied him while the three watched him. They couldn't help but wonder why he's looking for him. Kaz thinks Tom is challenging him, Peyton thinks it is for a trade and Sara… well has no clue. As Tom felt it is hopeless, a young man appeared before him. His hair color is the same as his, wore a blue and green collared shirt with black pants.

"I heard you were looking for me," the man named Drake started.

"Yeah, I actually wanted to talk to you about something," Tom said.

"Really, what is it about?"

"I know about Gintanai," Tom said first.

Immediately Drake covered his mouth after he said the name and started whispering.

"How did you know about him," Drake demanded.

"Well I met him in the Hand of Maelstrom and he told me that you would show how to free him," Tom also whispered.

"I need to see proof of that, meet me at the beta drome in less than 5 minutes, do not be late," Drake challenged.

"You can count on it."

Drake left early to the beta drome as Tom had the time to prepare his deck. After five minutes, they met in the beta drome and ready to fight. While Tom is organizing creatures, his friends wondered what his opponent is. Sara said that this is Drake's first match.

"Whoa-ho, if this is Drake's first match, and then Major T won't have a problem," Peyton said in confidence.

"But I wonder what creatures he's using," Kaz wondered.

_"__Okay, since I don't know how he fights, so I'll stick to what I have," Tom then started scrolling and Gintanai first. He knew he had to put him in battle, "I'll let Gintanai have the rear, Arias, Tangath Toborn in the middle, and Dractyl, Owis and Blazier in front," Tom finished the creatures as he set the mugic and battlegear for it._

"You ready," Drake asked.

"You bet," Tom replied.

**Players, lock your decks.**

Tom's creatures:

Front: Owis, Blazier, and Dractyl

Middle: Tangath Toborn and Arias

Rear: Gintanai

Drake's creatures:

Front: Proboscar, and Ixxik

Middle: Ursis and Smildon

While being spectators, Kaz, Sara and Peyton were impressed on the rookie's team, reminding them of Codemaster Crellan. But what got them astonished was Tom's last card.

"Whoa, where did he get that creature," Kaz wondered.

"Probably got it from the location," Sara said.

"Let's just see how awesome it is when he uses it," Peyton said eagerly.

**Tyrant Rex, because this your first time battling activate the randomizer.**

Drake turned the spinner as it showed random locations until…

**The first location… Mipedim Oasis. Choose your attacking and target creature.**

"Alright, Ixxik attacks Blazier, let's get chaotic," Drake declared.

Immediately, the area changed into a desert. It is a massive land with never-ending sand with the only one possible place for shelter… a large oasis. Meanwhile, Tom in Blazier is scouring around the desert looking for Drake in his mowercycle but had no clue where he is and started heading for the oasis. Little did he notice Drake was hiding inside the vegetation looking at him with topaz eyes like fresh meat.

"Hey Drake, are you battling or are we playing hide and seek," Tom hollered.

With sharp reflexes, Tom narrowly dodged a boulder that tried to crush him. Tom gave a flurry of power Pulses at the direction where the boulder was thrown. But it showed no result as Tom immediately went on his mowercycle and drove straight through. Driving throughout the vegetation to a lake, he saw no creature… again.

_"__This is getting old quickly," Tom thought._

Tom came to the lake looking around until…

RRRRAAAAGGGGGHH

Drake came out head first from the lake lunge his open teeth to crunch Tom. Drake was huge. Unlike Hotekk's Ixxik, Drake has a green color scheme with a white underbelly, shorter horns, lavender back fur, and 2-digit claws. Tom was incredibly startled as he tried to get away from him. Unfortunately for him, Drake used a Mega Roar attack that pushed Tom to his mowercycle and to the ground. Stunned from the attack, Drake quickly snagged Tom with the teeth and threw him strong enough for him to be coded.

"I didn't know you had it in your Drake, you scared me half to death with that stunt," Tom said impressed.

"Well let's just say I tend to do the unexpected," Drake said rubbing his hand on his shirt.

Tom then started the randomizer.

**The next location… the Riverlands.**

"Dractyl attacks Proboscar," Tom declared.

Winner: Major Tom

"Ixxik attacks Dractyl!"

Winner: Tyrant Rex

"Owis attacks Ursis!"

Winner: Tyrant Rex

"Smildon attacks Tangath Toborn!"

Winner: Tyrant Rex

"Tom's down to only 2 creatures," Sara said.

"Yeah, that guy sure is tough to the bone to put Tom in that state," Kaz said.

"Don't worry guys with the creature he scanned, the battle's gonna turn his favor," Peyton said.

"You ready to give up Major Tom," Drake asked.

"Nope, I'm not quitting now," Tom said spinning the randomizer.

**The next location… Glacier Plains.**

_"__Alright time to use you Gintanai."_

"Gintanai attacks Smildon," Tom declared.

They went to Glacier Plains. A field that reveal to be nothing but a world of ice. Drake sniffed into the air looking for Tom, running on all fours to find him. Suddenly, the floors shook and the sky is shrouded by clouds. It wasn't long until Tom emerged as a massive behemoth, striking Drake with a Lightning burst attack. Drake quickly dodged it and used a Power Pulse attack. It did no good as Tom quickly evaded it and slam its tail, causing Drake to a collision course to an ice cliff.

"Whoa," Peyton said surprised, "I never saw a creature that big be that fast."

"Hey guys check out Gintanai's stats," Sara pointed at the creature's courage, power and speed.

"They're all 120," Kaz said with his jaw dropped.

"That might be Tom's strongest card."

Tom then gave a Thunder Shout powerful enough to get Drake coded.

"So how does it feel to be one of the strongest creatures of Perim," Drake asked.

"I don't know really, it felt like I had the power to do anything," Tom said confused.

"It must be intense since it is a war beast," Drake commented, "But now let's continue."

"Ursis attacks Arias!"

Winner: Tyrant Rex

"Gintanai attacks Ursis!"

Winner: Major Tom

"So… it comes down to one match Major Tom, you ready," Drake challenged.

"You bet, I'm gonna give it all I got," Tom declared.

_"__Be careful what you wish for Major Tom."_

**The final location… Mipedim Tropics.**

"Ixxik attacks Gintanai," Drake proclaimed as the two players transformed into their strongest creatures, **"May the best beast win."**

RRRRAAAAGGGGGHH

Immediately the two titans collided with one another. Both of them were using every attack, teething and clawing their way into this savage battle. Drake used a Skeletal Strike but Tom made a Flash Warp to counterattack... resulting a massive explosion. Neither side is giving up. And the battle is so powerful a crowd cheered as they fought.

"This fight is going off the hooks man," Peyton said in excitement.

"I know they look equally matched," Kaz agreed.

"But who's going to be the winner," Sara wondered.

The giants rammed their heads into one another. Then a tail slam, then the biting, there is nothing stopping these guys. Tom spread his wings and flew, but Drake followed with his Torwegg. They kept clashing and clashing until they're in their lowest energy.

_"__This is intense, maybe too intense," Tom said looking at the scarred battlefield and Drake._

_"__I got to get control of this melee," Drake said tiredly._

_"__Maybe if I tap into his memory… I didn't know he can learn that move," Tom thought surprised after looking into the memory._

_"__I think it's time to end this fight once and for all," Drake thought._

"Turbulent Funnel," They said in unison.

The attacks collided and transformed into a large cyclone capable of sucking in the 2 creatures as they stare at each other while spiraling inside the black tornado.

"Sorry Drake, this is the end," Tom said.

"For you," Drake finished.

"ALL"

"MA"

"GEDDON," They finished as surges of energy ignited everyone flinched by its blinding light until a creature got coded.

"Who won," Everyone thought in their minds.

**This is an unexpected turnabout. The first time in chaotic history, it is a tie.**

"Now that… is a fight I'll never forget," Drake panted.

"If it means fighting in a battle like that, then I won't either," Tom agreed.

"You have been a worthy opponent, but let's settle my agreement for a later period," Drake offered a handshake.

"You bet," Tom accepted the handshake.


End file.
